Some embodiments described herein relate generally to a system and methods for a beacon communication system that can be used to track lost or misplaced items, and provide a communications link between the finder of such items and its owner.
Relatives, pets, and other items of importance to individuals can become lost or misplaced. In some instances, such loss can be of negligible importance, such as, for example, the loss of a sweater, an umbrella, a pen, etc. In other instances, such loss can have appreciable detrimental impacts, such as, for example, the loss of a wallet, a credit card, a driver's license card, a passport, luggage, etc. In yet other instances, such loss can be of critical importance such as, for example, the loss of a pet, a child, an elderly relative with Alzheimer's disease, etc. Even the inability to quickly locate a desired item such as, for example, a car in a large parking lot, can become a time-consuming inconvenience. Current methods of providing for the safe return of for example, a lost dog, may include providing a dog tag with the owner's name and contact information. In some cases, a parent of a lost child, or an owner of a pet or other item may not desire to have his/her contact information provided to those who may find such lost items or persons.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and methods for quick and accurate location of lost and/or misplaced people, pets, and other items of importance while maintaining the anonymity of the owner (or relative in the case of a person) of the item.